Art and photography is used to decorate the walls of homes and public places. Art comes in many styles and colors and tends to be created by painting, drawing, placing, and/or printing colors, shapes, and/or designs on a medium, such as glass, canvas, wood, metal, film and/or paper. Unlike digital displays, once an image is painted, printed, or created on a medium, that image is fixed. Thus, once installed on a wall of a home or public place, the image cannot be changed unless it is repainted, reprinted, physically modified or moved in some way. To display a new piece of art in the same place, the existing piece would need to be taken down with the new piece installed in its place. This is difficult when art is hung in large and possibly heavy frames, making movement, repositioning, or replacement of the same impractical. Thus, there is no means currently to change the pictures, posters, paintings, and photographs on the wall like one can change the songs on their iPod or change the program on their TV.
Additionally, there is no TV, computer, or mobile device, or system for display, which allows a user to easily manipulate and interact with art, photography, decorations, posters, applications, social media, visual lifestyle media, over-the-top content, MSO content, and any other types of content onto an internet cloud ecosystem powered elegant thin framed display, where the user can self-adjust every element of the experience.
Televisions, computer monitors, and other digital display devices are adapted to present digital images, which can include images of artwork, photography, and other images. However, such devices are heavy, cumbersome, thick, difficult to install, hard to use and not flexible with regard to their orientation and interaction with digital content. Additionally, they generally have fixed orientations, include sound functions or capabilities, lack a fine frame, contain controls and buttons, include power supplies, have onboard processors, and contain many additional features that prevent them from serving as thin displays that can present digital art or other visual and/or audio content in an elegant, unobtrusive, and refined manner. Furthermore, the televisions, computer monitors, and other digital display devices require direct connection to high voltage power making them difficult, expensive, and inflexible to use and install.